


「圈套|飞唐」终章高H版③

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: TrapHIStory3 | Trapped
Genre: HIStory3 | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q





	「圈套|飞唐」终章高H版③

楔子>>>

被惊涛骇浪冲刷过后的身体，有一段时间处于不知今昔为何日的虚无状态，孟少飞感觉自己像是灵魂出窍了一般，六魄七魂随着射出的体液，被抽离了大半。他不知道这片昏茫之下，大脑宕机持续了多久，时间之于他短暂失去了意义。他瘫在那里，仍维持着双手被捆缚，身子弓缩着的姿势一动都不想动，从身体到思维全线罢工。身体里像是地震过后余波未平，时不时有震荡感在体内深处流窜。

床上一片狼藉，从体内抽出的按摩棒，湿淋淋的被随意扔在床褥的一角，孟少飞浑身上下都湿透了，汗水混合着体液，在激烈起伏的胸腹间留下斑驳的反光点……那可恶的男人！以这些年对唐毅的了解，今天发生在他身上的这一连串过分的事情，是孟少飞认知里的唐毅所不会做的。也因此，“全世界最了解他的人”秉着这份笃定，当下所受的震惊，远远大过身体的感官刺激，让他失魂更让他心悸。

至今近三十年的人生里，小警察并没有什么机会接触到这些“稀奇古怪”的玩意儿。毕竟这是个连车顶窗可以开、车座椅可以动这类事，都觉得好奇有趣的家伙，对他而言，这些“奇怪玩意儿”原来还可以被这样用在身体的某些部位上，类似的认知，算是可以列入私密档案的奇闻异事了，这还真是个大千世界呢。那时，李至德一句“乡巴佬”，听在唐老大耳朵里，倒是把孟警官的憨直，带出了一丝令人发噱的可爱劲儿。

人前面无表情死人脸的大冰山，只有在两人独处的私人空间里，才会表情多一点，语气软一点，整个人暖一点，对他更宠一点，甚至在床上也更猛一点……咳！歹势哦，奇怪的想法又跑出来了……可这些一点一滴，都只因为对象是孟少飞——小警察的占有欲就是来自于对这份专属权益的自信与笃定。床上，偶尔他们也会为彼此制造一些小情趣，而往往都是孟少飞主动的，唐毅只是抱着戏谑由着他胡来，反正无论一开始谁主动，最后被压的人还是他孟少飞，没差。现在想来，他的这些“小”情趣还真是小到幼稚园的水准，近而立之年，才窥知“成人世界”的真正面目，孟少飞觉得自己好丢脸。

所以，思前想后，一切都是从Andy给的那个盒子开始的——只要有那狐狸精出没的地方，他家好好的唐毅就会变得奇怪，别以为他已经忘了之前酒吧里那个挑衅的吻，更别说他记仇，捍卫“老攻”主权，匹夫有责，虽远必诛之！正胡思乱想的孟少飞暗暗下定决心，要让唐毅离那狐狸精远一点。朋友也好，激烈运动的朋友也罢，甚至男朋友都行……他孟少飞要一个人全包了！

正文>>>

等待高潮过后的晕眩感慢慢退散的那段时间里，唐毅翻动着孟少飞软趴趴的身体，将额外加注的物件悉数去除。其实即便没有这些助兴的小道具，他也有足够的自信，可以让孟少飞在床上求饶。正如之前每一次的“激烈运动”那样，他的小警察无论做多少次，都还是一副不谙世事的单纯模样。情潮退却后，浑身无力又很好欺负的样子，跟他下了床的爆冲脾性，完全判若两人。可是不管何种面貌的孟少飞，都从来不懂得拒绝自己，在他这里不论是得的糖或是受的伤，小警察都照单全收。可越是面对如此软萌的存在，唐毅体内的暴虐因子越是抑制不住地往外翻涌……孟少飞乖顺地承接了他的所有情绪，也不意外成了他生命里唯一的出入口。

难怪江劲堂总喜欢三八兮兮地亏他——能让万年冰山融化，那孟警官也算是难能一见的宝物了——唐毅却忍不住在心里叹气，孟少飞怕不是什么难得的宝物，而是攻心的毒物吧。而自己就这么后知后觉地陷入了他的圈套，轻易中了他的毒。以往千杯不倒还清醒异常，如今一瓶酒就能瓦解他的判断力，又加之Andy的怂恿……其实一切都不过是他由着自己肆意妄为的借口。一场荒唐床事，过程让孟少飞“心惊惊”又“皮皮挫”，震惊大过于肉体欢愉，真正陷落情迷的反倒是唐毅自己——他早忘了自己这出调教戏码的原本目的，如今他满脑只想将未尽的情事继续下去。

孟少飞缩着的身子，任唐毅翻来覆去地折腾，最后呈俯卧状被压趴在床。背对着那个牵动他身心的男人，孟少飞有些没有安全感，做爱时他更习惯于迎面抱着他，当情潮巅峰来袭，他们能在彼此的拥抱中，迎接同频率的震颤、同步调的呼吸。感觉身后男人的裸躯覆了上来，高热的体温，贲动的肌肉，让孟少飞浑身震了震——唐毅还没打算放过他吗？

“不要生我的气……就算重来一百次，我还是会毫不犹豫的挡在枪口前……”  
听着孟少飞喃喃自语般的话，让唐毅清晰直面对方的坚定意志，于是心底的意难平再一次破开静好的虚假表象，直指自己轻易动摇的内心。从什么时候起，他已经将孟少飞摆在了天平上分量更吃重的那一边？平衡偏颇得如此严重。曾经在任何关乎唐爷的事情上，他也是这般靡坚不摧而不留余地，却最终被孟少飞以摧枯拉朽的方式变为了绕指柔。

“孟少飞，有时候我真觉得你背后长了翅膀……但你知道，我有多想把这对翅膀折断吗？让你从此担不起大义，让你再也飞不起来……”  
说话间，唐毅一只骨节分明的手，像是真能摸到蓬松柔软的羽毛一般，在孟少飞的背脊与肩胛骨处游弋。孟少飞很想告诉他的男人，那才不是什么大义，那只是一份单纯的小爱罢了，这和身份与职责并无干系。都说最长情的告白是陪伴，未来的路多崎岖，他都会是那个陪他一起走完的人。他孟少飞可以耐住世俗眼光，可以过着今日生明日死的生活，他甚至可以以命抵命……只因比起死亡，他更害怕的是：活着，却要面对失去他的风险，无论生离或是死别。

唐毅眯着眼，从他蒙着一片细汗的背脊，沿着深凹的脊柱沟，滑向他光润挺翘的窄臀……眼神的侵略，仿佛要在孟少飞的脊梁上，烧穿一个洞来。这具身体，从里到外唐毅早就熟透，却每次仍会为之吸引而留驻视线：削瘦嶙峋而异常平整的肩胛骨，从后颈一路节节凸起的脊梁骨两边延展开来，像是蝴蝶的骨翅，随着肢体动作起伏扇动，脆弱却又强韧。每每注视着这份矛盾的美感，唐毅也会由之产生背道而驰的念想，一面想着狠狠捏碎，一面却忍不住护在心尖。

“孟少飞，我该拿你怎么办……”  
男人无奈的声音，幽沉地在孟少飞的耳畔回响，转瞬化作情愫萦绕心间——孟少飞最见不得软化的唐毅，更听不得他无助的叹慰，心脏因此被狠狠纠紧的感受，逼得孟少飞鼻腔酸涩。他好想转过身去抱住他的男人，就如同那晚，深埋已久的真相被毫无预警地剖开——同样被剖开的还有唐毅那颗从未愈合滴着血的心脏——孟少飞永远都记得他撕心裂肺的嘶吼声，和最后留在自己怀里崩溃的泪，可他除了紧紧抱着心疼到一同流泪，却别无他法。

孟少飞自我清算了所有资产的加总，一穷二白的自己，有的也不过就是一腔正义热血和旺盛坚韧的生命力，还有一具随时准备着为保护普通老百姓而献身的躯体——严格来说，这具躯体甚至不专属于唐毅。孟少飞心底的天平并未向着唐毅偏颇，他一直以己微薄之力坚守着光明与正义，继承前辈遗志点燃风中的油灯，成为一个合格的守灯人，指引世人在正道上前行。他其实没能真正为唐毅做什么，却最终用他的妥协和放弃，换取并保全了所谓的大义。

喜欢，本是件很私人的事情，强求不得更控制不了。喜欢唐毅，是他孟少飞的事情，而他的男人能回应多少，那得靠他自己努力。即便卑微，亦是他自己的选择，他从未奢想过，唐毅受着他的牵引，能从黑暗中迈出多少步。虽然并不后悔以命相抵，逼着唐毅放弃他亲手复仇的执念，但这样的方式，却是孟少飞自己所为之不齿的——什么时候起，爱成了要挟彼此的筹码？如果没了以爱为名的前提，他还能如此笃定，稳稳占据着他所谓正义一方的第一人称视角？即便唐毅的世界，永远处于月球背面的阴影里；即便世人眼中，黑与白势不两立，但作为彼此即将共度一生的爱人，他未能顾及唐毅的直观感受，他甚至没有问过他，是否真正愿意被他引入光明。

“唐毅……唐，对不起……”  
孟少飞略有哽咽的低哑嗓音里，浓浓的歉意被清晰的传入唐毅的耳朵里，令他抚摩着孟少飞肩胛骨的动作随之一顿。  
“再也不要对我做这样的事了……孟少飞，你对我的意义，难道自己没有半点自知之明吗？”  
孟少飞似乎从没想过，他身上每个因唐毅所受的伤，都会以成倍的痛苦，加注在唐毅自己身上，这种残忍是他们共同造成的。

忆起枪口被迫抵住孟少飞左胸的那一刻，唐毅心脏骤停过后，心下只剩冗长而无止境的后怕。几次三番在自己面前受伤的孟少飞，却仍信誓旦旦地告诉他：下次，下下次，下下下次……无论重来多少次，他孟少飞的选择永远不会变。而这样的决绝，对唐毅来说等同于没有选择。所以他只能被动接受可能痛失所爱的无尽苦楚与绝望，是吗？嘴上说着歉意，可骨子里仍是一意孤行的孟少飞，让唐毅觉得自己被气笑了。

“孟警官，你连道歉都这么口是心非吗？十足的骗子！所以说……我更喜欢直接跟你的身体交流，它可比你诚实的多……”  
唐毅没再给他机会开口，他孟少飞的正义宣言和毒鸡汤已经够多了。又或者，孟警官可以把开口的机会用在呻吟和喊叫上。

唐毅一掌压制住孟少飞的背部，另一只手臂穿过他的小腹将他的下半身捞起，膝盖插入他跪在床上的双腿之间，将他的腿撑得更开。孟少飞被迫以M字形趴跪着，这个羞耻的姿势，让他的后穴毫无保留赤裸裸的展示在他身后的男人眼前。早先被按摩棒扩张过的酥软穴口，已经略有些红肿，正被男人怒张到极致的性器顶着磨弄。龟头碾压着慢慢撑开沾满滑液的褶皱用力推挤进去，然后不等紧绷的甬道适应瞬间被胀到极致的巨大扩张力，便豪不犹豫地全根尽入一插到底——

“啊——痛！”  
后穴因为肿胀而更形逼仄，唐毅怒张的性器尺寸又较平时更凶悍，挤入的当下，撕裂的钝痛混杂着激擦过后的涩意，瞬间传入中枢神经。即使里面已经足够湿润，但尺寸差异过大，已超出身体短暂能承受的限度。孟少飞还没来得及喘息适应初时的入侵，紧跟着颤巍巍的甬道就被毫不收敛的蛮力一路撑满到底，一声痛吟从窒住呼吸的胸腔里被挤压出来。

以往在床上，唐毅一直对他有着十足的耐性，每每前戏做到让他出声乞求才会真正进入他，等待他适应的过程更是温柔至极。会顾着他的感受，疼了爽了，他的男人似乎比他更快感知到，如今这般粗暴对待，是不曾有过的待遇。更何况前一波“激烈运动”过后，身体每一处均历经长时间的亢奋，被过度刺激的内壁一度保持着充血状态无法消退，凹凸不平的表面肌理被硬物摩擦而过，每寸都带着深浅不一的快感。

体内胀得太满撑得太疼，孟少飞连呼吸都变得小心翼翼，深怕一不小心连带引发甬道内里的收缩，以至于被那源源不断释放着野蛮破坏力的庞然大物撑破。后入的体位过于羞耻，被强压着完全暴露自己而被动迎合男人的入侵，好似一场野蛮未开化的兽交，这让承受一方在心理上产生极大的冲击；相反，却能让进攻一方开拓疆土，探究更深入的领域。所以，这个姿势，是唐毅的最爱，却是孟少飞最排斥的，而既然今晚的主题是“惩罚”，那孟警官自然是没得选了。

眼前这具身体太过紧绷，孟少飞死死绞着他，让他滞阻难行。唐毅缓慢抽插耐心地做着活塞运动，大掌不再压着他的背，而是合握在孟少飞的腰侧，那里的肌肉柔韧又弹性十足。唐毅早先就发现了孟少飞的腰窝很敏感——那日因红叶连番出言不逊诋毁李丽真，直愣愣戳到了孟少飞心中的死穴，遂引发推搡……这恐怕是唐毅第一次在孟少飞身上留下自己直接造成的伤。看着小警察愤懑的摔门出去，过了很久又蔫蔫的拖着疲惫的双腿进屋，一种名为心疼的情绪在唐毅心间萦绕久久不散……于是便有了他们之间的第一次肌肤相亲，借着擦药的名义，唐毅将小警察几乎摸了个遍。也是从那一次起，他似乎知晓了一些关于孟少飞身体的秘密——连他自己都不知道的秘密。

唐毅握住身前人的软腰，掌心的热度熨着肌肤表面很快层层渗透进去。心里感叹着，哪有男人的腰这么细又这么软的？真怕一个用力撞断了。唐毅双手的四指抵着孟少飞侧腹的人鱼线，一边按压摩弄，一边寻找着腹股沟附近某处能引发强烈酸软的穴位，双手拇指则沿着凹陷的腰窝上下滑动，虎口不时掐揉腰肉……几番来回，这双手的每根手指似乎都找到了各司其职的位置。掌间每一次的施力，都像是在他的腰腹间通电一般，让他不时的阵阵紧缩躲着唐毅的手，腰身硬挺起来又很快软了下去，而身后填满他的巨硕硬物仍维持着匀速的律动，在敏感的前列腺周围撩擦着……于是小警察嘴里含不住的闷哼，如踩点般迎合着男人里应外合的手段。孟少飞算是领教了他男人在床上的手段了，心里却冒着酸泡泡——技术这么好还又大又硬，难怪可以男女通吃了。

初时进入的紧迫感，在大量润滑剂的浸润下，变得顺畅起来。被反复撑开抽离，鼓胀收缩，孟少飞虽然渐渐适应了扩张的痛，但体内盈满的热烫滑液，在唐毅同样热烫的硬物进出间，被搅弄的沸腾起来，每次摩擦都会在他敏感的后穴里制造出难耐的灼痛。

“呜……疼——唐毅……别这样……”  
耳边听到孟少飞哀哀的告饶声，唐毅缓下动作，前倾俯低的上半身熨贴着他汗湿的背脊。  
“宝贝，你里面都湿透了……还会疼吗？夹这么紧，呵……分明就很喜欢这样。”  
说着调情的荤话，下身却还是心软地放柔了力道。只是每每轻浅抽插几下，就会重重的往里顶一次，巨大的龟头破开直肠深处娇羞含苞的穴肉，顶在毫无防备的底部软嫩处。而这个时候，唐毅的手掌会同步刺激他腹股沟与腰窝处的敏感带，当男人坚实的小腹一次次狠狠撞上他泥泞不堪的臀肉，孟少飞死死咬在嘴里的难耐低吟就会飘出了，直至被痛爽的哭腔拉扯出破音。

这场体力与承受力的抵死博弈中，孟少飞最先败下阵来。被男人频率加快的动作顶地前后晃荡，腰间要命的电流让他忍不住撑起无力的身体，双手得空握住唐毅的两只手腕，阻止他继续操控他的身体。体位的改变，身体的重心被向下移动，孟少飞直起的上半身因为无处借力，直接仰倒在唐毅怀里，而两人紧密相连的下半身，则因为压力使得唐毅的性器直直贯入体内深处。孟少飞几乎像是被钉在唐毅的性器上一般……

孟少飞射出来的时候，唐毅还在冲刺期，埋在后穴里凶悍坚挺的硬物，正疯狂律动着寻求自身节奏的巅峰。孟少飞高潮下抽搐不已的甬道，引发柔软穴肉急剧收缩，唐毅的性器被挤压着又鼓胀了一圈，进出间多了份滞阻，摩擦却成倍上升。孟少飞撑不住的仰头靠入唐毅的颈窝处，换来对方偏头印在他颈侧的细密亲吻。高潮后的不应期，因为唐毅变本加厉的撞击，被频频挤压到了敏感的前列腺，刚刚才射过半软下去的“孟小飞”，竟然又被酥麻入骨地刺激到硬挺起来，他的性器通体光滑，勃起后的尺寸也不容小觑，龟头通红而肉感十足，马眼甚至兴奋地溢出透明的前精……

这还是第一次，孟少飞在唐毅身下，间隔这么短就能硬起来。他身后的男人自然也是发现了他的身体变化，一边做着最后的冲刺，一边嘴上还在调戏他。  
“被男人压这么兴奋吗？孟警官……看样子是真喜欢这个体位了，是不是？”  
唐毅说着将孟少飞的脸转向一边，两人的视线一同撞进了不远处的落地镜里，不看还好，这一看孟少飞整个人都臊了起来。镜子里两具美好的肉体交叠着，唐毅强壮的弯臂牢牢圈着他，而他撑不住身子的双手，向后撑在唐毅健硕的大腿处。甚至连唐毅的性器如何在他身体里进出，都被窥视的相当清晰。只看了一眼，孟少飞便撇开头去，这着实太羞人了……

— TBC—


End file.
